Inmolación
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! ¡Chico salva al embajador Heartfilia y a su hija de ser asesinado en la presentación del ciglo! ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA! ¡El embajador Heartfilia declara a Natsu Dragneel como un héroe! ¡El mundo en deuda con este chico! ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA!


NOTAS DEL AUTOR

_No me pienso tardar, de hecho solo quiero aclarar algunos puntos antes de que se pregunten "¿qué diablos fue lo que escribiste?", o cosas por el estilo. Bien, la historia es totalmente ficticia, eso es obvio, "no hace falta que lo aclares, ya lo sé", pues yo lo aclaro sí quiero. No está totalmente desarrollada porque no tiene una línea cronológica ni argumental concreta. Número uno: porque no estoy enterado totalmente de los hechos e inventarlos ninguno lo hubiera entendido. Punto número dos: pensaba inventarlo, pero entonces afrontaba la difícil tarea de que nadie lo entendiera. En sí forma parte de una historia narrada en mi propio ambiente. El mismo con el que escribo mi otra historia, aunque no lo parezca._

_¿Por qué digo todo esto? Simple, la historia es algo descabellada, quizá no fresca, pero tiene esa sensación de asco y perturbación. O a mí me da esa sensación cuando me lo imagino en la cabeza y me digo, "¿pero en que rayos estoy pensando? ¿Tanto hentai, ecchi e imágenes gore me han afectado?" Y me respondo, no, solo es mi cabeza, que se las apañó para crear vulgarmente esta horripilante historia cuando mucho antes, hace unos días, no tenía ni trama. Pero mírala ahora, crece y va creciendo, primero gateando y después caminando, ja, ja, ja._

_Se me ocurrió cuando leía 22/11/63, de Stephen King, hace unos dos días. Para ese entonces solo se trataba de un chico que había salvado, con ayuda de sus amigos y su chica, al embajador más poderoso del planeta y a su hija, (repito, la historia es algo de mi propio ambiente, es cuestionable que no la entiendan). El chico los salvan ante otro chico que planeaba desde hace un largo tiempo asesinarlos y se vuelve un héroe, una persona a la cual agradecer y quedar en deuda quizá por el resto de su vida. Desde esa perspectiva se hizo tentadora. Pero yo mismo me pregunté, "puedes hacerlo mucho mejor. Métele naves, robots, máquinas y sangre". Pero dije no. ¿Por qué? Porque me tentó, me tentó la idea de hacerla diferente, una donde el chico terminara con la chica, pero... Que el chico fuese el héroe, con un oscuro secreto. Un don que cargará consigo y no deseará compartir por tal razón. Y así surgió la trama. Y como dicen, el resto es historia._

_Bien, les dejo el prólogo. Quienquiera que lo haya leído, muchas gracias y espero que me siga de ahora en adelante, me esforzaré en escribir para que no vaya perdiendo el interés de esta descabellada trama._

_Un saludo: D.P.E._

* * *

**Declaración: **_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, todo este maravilloso mundo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**INMOLACIÓN**

**[D. P. E.]**

**Palabras: 1293**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

I.

Sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente, bien porque ambos clamaban o exigían verse mutuamente, o bien no había otra parte más en sus rostros que ver además de sus labios, el cabello rubio de ella o el rosa de él. Aunque realmente el motivo de que se vieran el uno al otro como si estuviera en un duelo de miradas no era esa. La culpa la tenía él por estar encima de ella, tendidos en el frío suelo de metal de la tarima, en el que hace poco se llevaba a cabo una de las más esperadas presentaciones del Embajador Heartfilia, mientras todas las personas ahí presentes huía hacia los accesos de salidas despavoridamente y, usaba su cuerpo como sacrificio para salvarle la vida a la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos, quizá de todos los tiempos. Permaneciendo totalmente petrificados, una por el pánico y otro esperando al atento destino para ver lo que le preparaba en ese preciso instante. Con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas, los labios temblando y respirando dificultosamente en sus caras, con la mente únicamente pensando en una cosa, el arma con que el rubio les apuntaba a ambos y atentaba con acabar sus vidas para siempre.

'¡Bang!'

II.

Hora y media después, el pelirrosa era trasladado por un largo pasillo, poco iluminado, que daba sensación de no llevar a ninguna parte y no tener fin. Durante todo el trayecto ocultó la cara, bajando la cabeza. Quizá avergonzado. Estaba siendo escoltado de ambos brazos por dos oficiales de brigada con rifles percutores en los brazos libres. Lo condujeron hacia una puerta, la abrieron y lo metieron. Adentro era una habitación pequeña con forma casi cuadrada de cinco por cinco, había una mesa de metal en el centro y tres sillas. Los oficiales lo sentaron en una y desaparecieron por la única puerta sin decir nada. Al cabo de diez o quince minutos tocaron a la puerta. El chico hizo caso omiso, esta se abrió y un hombre de cabello y bigote azul, con sus cuarenta años aproximadamente, entró con la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón marrón, saludando al chico, de la cabeza gacha entre su brazos, con la otra mano, mientras extraía del bolsillo y tendía hacia el frente una placa de policía.

—Policía: "Buenas, señor Dragneel. Déjeme presentarme, soy Macao Conbolt. Policía y agente de recursos civiles secreto de la ciudad" —el chico no le respondió, pero el oficial sí notó algo en él y era que temblaba, aunque levemente como si tuviera frío. Lo extraño era que ahí dentro no había ni frío ni calor, la temperatura estaba normal. El hombre se retiró el traje que traía puesto y lo colocó en el respaldo de una de las sillas desocupadas—. "Esperemos un momento en lo que llega mi compañero y con su permiso pasemos inmediatamente a lo que nos corresponde. Ya lo sabe usted, la vieja técnica del policía bueno y el malo. No se preocupe, si está dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros y todo sale como esperamos, no habrá ningún problema. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?"

Silencio absoluto, pero este no era un silencio normal, era uno sepulcral o eso pensaba la mente del agente Conbolt. De eso que sientes que podría haber una persona más en el mismo cuarto que no lo ves, pero sabes que está ahí y te observa. Y quién sabe, en esta vida nada es imposible.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, solo que esta vez sí hubo quien responda al llamado.

—Macao: "Adelante"

Otro hombre, de la misma edad que el agente Conbolt, pasó por el umbral con un cigarrillo en la comisura de los labios, en la mano derecha llevaba un maletín de cuero falso que hacía juego con los pantalones de su compañero. Su cabello era naranja y tenía unos lentes de Sol que retiró de sus ojos para colocarlo en el cuello de su playera. También se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó en el respaldo, al igual que dicho maletín, de la otra silla libre. Se quedó de pie y puso sus manos en la cintura. Señaló al chico pelirrosa con la barbilla, Macao le fue indiferente. Con la mano retiró el cigarrillo de su boca, le dio una calada, observó a su compañero otra vez y Conbolt dijo:

—Macao: "Natsu Dragneel, mi compañero, Wakaba Mine"

—Wacaba: "¿Qué hay?" —fue lo más cercano a un gruñido. Volvió a poner el cigarrillo en us boca y lo jugueteó un momento en sus labios, pasándolo de extremo a extremo.

—Macao: "Él y yo queremos hacerle unas preguntas. Y Esperamos que coopere con nosotros a aclararnos algunas dudas" —silencio.

Hubo más silencio de lo normal. Wakaba gruñó y dejó escapar el humo del tabaco por su nariz, después quitó el cigarrillo de su boca de nuevo y le dijo al chico al borde de la ira:

—Wakaba: "Maldito cabrón, no sabes cuánto odio a los chicos pre universitarios creídos como tú" —nada. Una vena resaltaba en la cabeza del pelinaranja—. "¡No me ignores, hijo de puta!"

El hombre se abalanzó al chico, con los brazos extendidos hacia al frente con intención de estrangularlo, pero su compañero se lo impidió agarrándolo con ambos brazos desde la espalda.

—Macao: "¡Coño, detente!"

—Wakaba: "¡No, le mataré!" —alargó más el brazo y sujetó al chico firmemente de la muñeca. Sintió un especie de corriente eléctrica recorrer su brazo, pero solo fue momentáneo.

El chico se irguió en la silla grotescamente. Comenzó a retorcerse, a temblar y a desenroscarse en el asiento como uno de eso muertos vivientes de la televisión. Ambos oficiales observaron atónitos, sin aliento, detenidamente su cara. Los ojos, en blanco, se tornaban rojos, de su boca surgía una lengua que parecía larga como la de una serpiente, unos dientes afilados asomaban de esa cuenca oscura y viscosa. Su cabello parecía echar fuego. De las manos se formaban garras aferrándose a la mesa y atravesando su capa de metal. Sonidos como gritos de almas en pena llenaron la habitación y, después, reinó el silencio. Justo como antes de que este fuera tocado.

El chico cayó como plomo en la superficie de la mesa, luego levantó la cabeza, miró por todas partes con cierto desconcierto. Sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Jadeaba porque respiraba con tanta dificultad, se ahogaba por algo y nadie lo sabía o lo notaban más que solo él.

—Macao: "Oye, hijo, ¿estás bien?" –se acercó al pelirrosa y posó un mano ancha sobre su hombro derecho. Quiso verle a los ojos, pero su atención pasó a las manos del chico sobre la mesa y se horrorizó (así como su compañero) al verlas—. "Chico, tus manos, ¿qué les pasó? Están llenas de sangre."

El chico levantó, arrastrando en la mesa y dejando un rastro de sangre, ambas manos a la altura de sus ojos y vio escurrir la sangre de quién sabe dónde, recorrer todo su antebrazo. Los miró con gran detenimiento y sus pupilas se hicieron más grandes cuando oyó una voz haciendo eco en su interior.

—(_Has despertado. Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato…_)

Perdió el control de sí mismo. Desesperado, agitando la cabeza, observando hacia todas partes, como si estuviera perdido e intentara reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraba. Posó su vista en Mine y después se volvió a su derecha, donde estaba Conbolt con expresión de confusión y les preguntó:

—Natsu: "¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?" —Hizo una larga pausa para bajar la cabeza y tirarse las greñas como lo haría alguien con un fuerte dolor de cabeza—. "¿Dónde está Gray? ¿Dónde está Juvia? ¡¿Dónde está Lisanna?! —Más silencio… luego, llegó la tragedia—. Muertos… ¡Están muertos!"


End file.
